Many businesses rely on applications hosted on a cloud platform (e.g., SAP HANA Cloud Platform, as provided by SAP SE, Walldorf, Germany) configured to provide remote resources (e.g., servers and/or databases) for storing, managing, and/or processing data. But a cloud platform can fail due to natural and/or manmade disasters, thereby causing costly data loss and service interruptions.